


Permanence

by thecookiemomma



Series: High and Tight 'Verse [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: valentine_tibbs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony remembers something Jethro said and they act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

**From High and Tight:**

**_In-laws? You would... you'd..._ Tony still sounded surprised that Jet wanted to stay with him. **

**"Damn right I would," he replied audibly, not really caring about the curious look on his father's face. _In fact... been thinkin about findin' some way of provin' it to ya. What do ya need, Tone? A ring and a preacher? A tattoo? What?_**

**_I don't know, Boss. Let me get back to you on that._ **

 

 

Gibbs could sense something rattling around inside Tony's brain, but kept quiet, at least as much as he could. His natural investigative tendencies kept getting in the way, though.

 

It was February, and Tony was thinking about something big. Gibbs intentionally backed away from the specifics once he knew that the other man was pondering something and would bring it to him when he'd thought it through. One thing time had taught them was that they needed to process life in very different ways. Between drastically different upbringings, their opposite ways of thinking, and their personality differences, they had discovered that each of them had a method that worked best to go through the new information in their lives. Gibbs would retreat to the basement, pour a drink of bourbon, sand the boat and make mental lists. Tony would think about something, put it aside, gather more information and experience, think about it some more, and then repeat until he felt confident in his decision. That's what he was doing right now.

 

Gibbs sat on the couch in their living room, sprawled in front of their TV, doing his own processing. He was wondering what to do for his lover for Valentine's Day. Just as he got into the swing of thinking through different options, Tony bounded down the stairs, plopped his ass on the couch next to him and drew his face over for a long, intense kiss that left Jethro breathless. _What was that for, Tone? Not that I mind at all..._ He grinned, running the back of his finger down Tony's cheek, just savoring the sweet feelings on both sides of the bond. 

 

“You're thinking what to do for me. It's so awesome.” Tony's eyes flashed with the fire of the emotions running through the thin barrier between them. _No one has ever... well, chocolates, movies, but no one's taken the time and effort to really …_ His thoughts trailed off, and he attached his lips to Jethro's again. _Been thinking, Boss._

 

_Yeah?_ Gibbs wondered if this was when Tony would let him in on the huge, whirling ball of thought in his mind.  _What's up?_ He pulled back, stroking the back of Tony's neck softly. 

 

_I … uh … I've been thinking about what you said, Jet._ Tony laid his head down on Jethro's shoulder, and Jethro kept stroking where he could see skin, attempting to soothe the nervousness his lover was feeling. 

 

_Yeah? Which thing in particular?_ Now Gibbs was a little uneasy. He'd said a lot, and they'd fought some through the almost-year they'd been together. “Said a lot, Tone.” 

 

 

“Yeah. But you said this when, uh, when Jack was here.” Gibbs wracked his brain, trying to remember what he'd done or said that would …

 

“Still mean it, if it's what I'm thinkin' I said.” Jethro vaguely remembered something about tattoos or rings. “Did you decide what you wanted?” He pulled back a little mentally, letting Tony express himself the way he wanted to. If he wanted to drop a ball of thought into the converter, he could, or he could voice it, or a combination thereof. He waited as patiently as he could, continuing to run his thumb along Tony's neck with a gentle, sanding motion. _You're right._ He agreed again that he used the same motion on Tony to calm him as he did on the boat to calm himself. 

 

_Told you._ There was an automatic response to his thought before he spoke. “Well, it's like this, Jethro. If you still would agree to,” Tony slid down, adopting the traditional pose, and reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket. “I'd … um, I'd really like it if you'd marry me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

 

Gibbs felt his heart flutter as he looked down at Tony.  _Never been proposed to, Tony. It's a nice feeling._ He grinned, and nodded. “I'd love to. I said I'd do whatever you wanted to prove this, and if you wanna marry me, then, that's what we'll do.” 

 

_On Valentine's Day?_ Tony's thought slipped out. Jethro's first, basic thought was to reject the idea outright, but he caught the thought in the way they both knew marked a subconscious or involuntary reaction. 

 

_Could do. Only about two weeks away, though. What've you got in mind, DiNozzo?_ Gibbs pulled the younger man up by the hand holding the ring box. “Mind if I look?” When he felt the acquiescence, he opened the box to see two rings laying in the box. One was pure silver with “Semper Fi” engraved along the sides, and the other was a little bit larger, white gold, and engraved with the single word, “Irreplaceable.” 

 

Jethro grinned. They were perfect. “You were listenin', weren't ya?” He closed the box again, and leaned in to kiss his lover for a long moment.  _Not lover. Fiance._ He reached his hand around behind Tony's neck and drew him in for a kiss. He sighed happily at the pure joy his man felt.  _C'mon. Let me show you what I think of the idea._ Without much further prompting, Jethro pulled Tony upstairs, undressed him, and slid into him with practiced ease. When they lay sated on the bed, Jethro curled around Tony and began thinking about details.  _Don't want somethin' huge. I'm thinkin' pretty basic. The team, Fornell, maybe a couple others, Jack... what about Senior?_ He waited for his lover's reply, even in thought, and then backpedaled when it didn't come after a few seconds.  _Although,we could throw somethin' bigger together. I know a couple that met and married within two weeks, and they had …_

 

_Gimme a minute, Jethro._ Tony's mind-voice was slow, sounding well and truly fucked out.  _We don't need a big to-do. I know a priest who'll marry us. Episcopalian._ He stretched, running his hands along Jethro's body as he continued. “We could do it in the backyard? It's so cliché, but you know there's all that room. But it's so cold in February.” He shrugged his free shoulder, and Jethro turned his head to plant a soft kiss on the one he lay on. 

 

“Rather have it inside, but not sure where. Could just have it here in the living room. Put up a few decorations, and go from there.” He didn't want to downplay the importance of the day, but the two of them were simple men with a connection that no one else would understand.

 

“Something to think about, yeah. As for Dad? I don't know. I'll call him, but ...” _I'm not really holding out much hope that he'll show up. He probably expects me to marry some blonde bimbo and give him a grandkid or two._ Tony looked away, and Jethro tried to respect that, giving him a little mental space to compose himself. 

 

After a couple of minutes of contemplative silence, Tony's stomach rumbled, and Jethro chuckled.  _C'mon. Let's go feed the beast._ Tony seemed to grumble at Jethro's wording until Jethro's own stomach growled. Jethro gave a mock-roar like a hungry animal and grabbed his lover's hand.

 

_* * *_

 

Tony sat down on the couch, holding his cell phone. When he felt a wave of silent encouragement from Jethro, he pushed the speed dial for his father, and held it up to his ear. He heard the tell-tale ring, and fought to keep his breathing even. Senior answered with a pleasant, “DiNozzo,” and Tony grinned, though he knew his father couldn't see him.

 

Jethro settled a calming hand on Tony's thigh, and Tony flashed that smile toward him. “Hey, Dad, it's Tony. How are you?”

 

“Ju – Tony!” They'd been talking a little more, and Tony almost had him trained not to call him 'Junior'. He'd have to see how well it worked in company, but on the phone, it seemed to work. “How are you, son?”

 

“I'm alright. Look, Dad, um... are you free for Valentine's Day?” He chewed on his lower lip until Jethro reached up with the hand on his thigh and stroked his thumb across Tony's lip.

 

“I – I might be, son, what's going on? You aren't in some kind of trouble are you?” Senior's voice sounded worried.

 

_Thanks, Dad,_ Tony groused privately, and he snorted when he realized that Jethro was fighting a chuckle. “No, Dad, I'm, uh, I'm getting married.” 

 

“Ohhhh?” The older man sounded like he was moving from a noisy place to a quieter one. “What's her name, Tony? Not one of those lovely ladies you work with, is it?”

 

“Well, you're half right, dad...” Tony looked down, unsure of how to phrase this. “You, uh, you do know I swing both ways, right?” He waited for his father to parse that, fingers drumming anxiously on Jethro's leg.

 

“I would be blind not to notice, son, not after I caught you kissing that boy when you were a teenager. What was his name? Jason Norson? No, that wasn't quite it...”

 

Tony sensed his father about ready to start one of his rambles,so he cut him off. “Norton, dad. Jason Norton.”  _Kid could kiss, Boss. First kiss I'd had. I kissed him. Had no fucking clue what I was doing, but damn, could the boy suck face. Not as well as you, of course. God. Love your kisses..._ The last was added on, but he was glad his mind had done so automatically. 

 

He felt the pulse of soothing comfort coming from his fiance, and leaned over to rest his head on the other man's shoulder.  _Finish your conversation, dumbass,_ Jethro scolded gently. 

 

_Right, Boss._ “Anyway, I've – uh, had a thing for Gibbs for a while now, and we got into a situation last May that brought us together rather forcefully...” Tony rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to quell the rising nervousness. “He asked me if I wanted to make it permanent, and I decided I did. Dad, you've got to understand, we didn't – it just kind of happened, and I'm as certain as I can be that we won't ever break up. So...” He paused, pasting the grin on his face and adding the cheer to his voice, “whaddya say? Wanna see your son get married?” 

 

“Junior.” Anthony DiNozzo Sr. paused, and Tony winced. _Damn. Almost went a whole conversation without him calling me that. Gotta give it to him, though. Reverting to type means I've surprised the hell out of him. No telling what he's gonna say now, Boss, just to prepare you._ “Junior, he's not, uh, taking advantage of his position, is he?” Senior sounded genuinely worried. “He's not, uh, making you do anything...” 

Tony cut him off again, silently sending an apology to Jethro, which the older man rebuffed with a smirk. “Dad. Were you even listening to me? I said I've had a thing for him.... in fact, if we, uh, hadn't been in the situation we were in, he probably wouldn't have, uh, accepted my overtures. But it was inevitable, and actually was the reason we're still alive.”

 

“Jun – ” His father cut himself off. “Anthony, tell me about it. Everything.”

 

Tony explained about the powder and the mental link. He stumbled a little when he explained that physical contact – the closer the better – kept them sane.  _Understand now why you told Fornell and Jack the way you did, Boss,_ he snorted.  _This is embarrassing as hell..._ He shook his head, and finished the explanation. “There is no cure for it, Dad, and even if there was, I don't know that I could live apart from him now. If something were to happen to him, I'd ...” His mind seized on the thought and began to spin, spiraling down into that dark place that still lay in the center of his psyche. It was much smaller than it used to be; the application of gruff words and gentle touches had made sure of that. 

 

“Tony.” Jethro groused, running a hand along his cheek. “Don't think about that. Not gonna happen. Not for a long time.”

 

Tony's father must have heard Jethro's comment, because he remained silent for a long moment then sighed. “Put me on speaker, kid. If I'm understanding this correctly, I'm speaking to both of you anyway.”

 

“You are, Dad.” He pulled the phone away from his face, pushed the button, and set the phone down on his lap. “There you go, Anthony, you're on the air,” he announced with the force and volume of a radio announcer. He chuckled when he got the expected headslap.

 

“Thank you, Tony,” the elder man replied dryly. “Now, I have to ask, Gibbs. Is what my son is telling me true? You are bonded for life?” He sounded incredulous. “Because I have to say....”

 

Gibbs cut him off and nodded even though the man couldn't see it. “S' true. Took us a while to get used to the weirdness of it. Both of us have had to deal with some serious shit.” His tone turned menacing.

 

“Are you implying things, Gibbs? Trying to fish for information?”

 

“No, Senior, I'm not implying a damn thing. I'm saying I can sit through replays of the memories – have, some of 'em – and feel what my lover was feelin'. He can sit through watchin' me deal with the aftermath of losin' my wife and child. Never wanted a soul to see that crap, because it was painful as hell, but if anybody's gotta see it, I'd pick Tony. Understands some of it.” Jethro squeezed Tony's knee.

 

There was a long silence at the other end of the line. Tony held his breath, not sure what he expected to hear from his father. When the man spoke, it surprised him a little. “Really, Anthony? You felt ..?” His voice trailed off and he fell quiet again. “You never said a thing.”

 

“I thought you'd notice. It was part of why I was such a little shit.” All of the men knew what he was talking about; for awhile, Tony had intentionally acted out, trying to get his father's attention.

 

_All kids do that, Tone._ Jethro's reassurance didn't help much. 

 

“I thought you were just grieving. I sowed my wild oats, too, Junior.” Tony allowed this slip to pass without comment, as he was comparing the two of them. “I thought you wanted to spread your wings...” He paused again. “I, uh, I don't know if I can swing coming down with that short of notice, Junior. I have a couple of business deals in the works – completely on the level, Gibbs,” the old man assured Tony's lover, and Tony grinned at that. “But maybe I can come down and take you out somewhere special for a meal in a couple months?” 

 

“Great, Dad, that'd be, uh, good.” Tony shook his head. _The more things change, huh?_

 

_He's trying, Tone. Gotta give him that._ Jethro shrugged. Tony exchanged pleasantries with his father for a few minutes and then hung up. 

 

“I know we just got out of bed, but can we ...” Tony switched to thinking as he usually did when he didn't want to speak his thoughts out loud. _I need to snuggle you for a while, Boss._ He sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

 

“Kinda what I had planned for the day. Didn't have much goin' on. First free day in a while, was hopin' to spend a good portion of the day with you, naked. Don't care if we do a lot, or just keep touchin'.” He shrugged again, then stood up, slapping his thighs. “C'mon. Bring that contraption with you.” He gestured to the phone on his lap. “You can sit there and play Tetro or whatever.”

 

_Tetris, Boss,_ Tony corrected automatically, knowing that his fiance probably mangled the word on purpose to get him to smile. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, the two of them were standing in their living room, tuxes donned, decorations all around them. Abby had been a little frustrated when she wasn't allowed to 'help' as much as she really wanted to, but after Ducky sat her down and explained that this was  _their_ day and they needed it to go a certain way, she backed off, contributing some excellent ideas to the plan. Between that and the rest of the team willing to do errands between cases, they got everything thrown together in a reasonable fashion. The house was decorated simply with a few simple flowers, some white lilies, a few red roses, and some daisies. The ribbons and other paraphernalia were in blue and green – the colors of their eyes. It sounded sappy to Jethro, but this was one time he wanted to prove to his man that he loved him, was committed to him, and needed him around for the rest of his life. 

 

They stood before the priest – who was a friend of Tony's from college – and looked each other over before the priest began speaking.  _Oh, Tone, you look good. I wish I could..._ He grinned. This was one way that this wedding was very different from the others. He  _could_ show his lover exactly what he saw and felt.  _Mind if I borrow the screen for a bit? Wanna show you just what I'm seein'._

 

Tony grinned.  _I saw myself in the mirror, Boss. I know what I look like._ He shook his head minutely, and when Jethro didn't relent, he chuckled softly.  _Sure. Go right ahead._ Jethro knew that if they weren't doing this, he would have gestured grandly like a maitre d' seating him at their best table. Jethro gazed at his soon-to-be-husband and 'transmitted' the image he had of the man to the screen in their shared bullpen. He imbued the picture with how he felt: the intense, scrabbling need to be with him, fueled by more than just the chemical reactions that had altered their brains. The idea must have gotten through, because Tony blinked, barely containing the startled flinch.  _Really? That's how you see me?_ Jethro made sure to check the emotions swirling around in Tony's mind. He felt a wonder, a wary tentativeness that he wanted to core out of Tony's soul if he could, and a slow, grudging acceptance of the reality. Jethro loved Tony. Jethro _needed_ Tony. Most importantly, Jethro  _wanted_ Tony. 

 

“Yeah, dumbass.” He snorted at the intake of breath he heard from the priest. Tony just grinned and shook his head, noting that everything was okay.

 

“Don't worry about it, Geoff.” He grinned over at the poor priest who had no clue what was going on. 

 

“If you say so, Tony.” Geoff opened up a large, black book and began reading the words of the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, we have gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses...” 

 

Jethro tuned out the ancient words and focused on his lover. He could hear Tony listening to every word, storing them in that great big web, pondering the ideas involved. He let the words wash over him, filtered through the wonder and joy of a man getting married the first time. He remembered listening to every word when the priest married him and Shannon, and communicated the peace he felt then to his lover. Tony looked up, giving him a bright smile, and then it was time for them to speak their vows. 

 

They had chosen to personalize the words, since the situation was so unique. Jethro spoke up first. “Anthony, I would never have thought I'd find this kind of happiness again. I had resigned myself to loneliness. When I lost my girls, I had decided to settle for whoever would have me. You can see how well that turned out. It took a dirtbag and a weird chemical to bring us together, but I wouldn't change a thing. I'm glad I belong to you, and I'll happily do so for the rest of our lives.” 

 

Tony's eyes shined with the happiness that flew up and down their link; Jethro knew the shine included the tears of joy he felt welling in his own eyes. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You have pretty much been my sun – the center of my universe – since I knocked you flat on your – back that day in Baltimore. I never thought I'd get to find this kind of closeness, nor find someone who would tolerate me for longer than two years, either for work or in love. In you, I found both. I'm glad I found you, and I'll happily do so the rest of our lives.” 

 

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Tony slid the silver ring on Jethro's finger, and Jethro returned the favor with the white-gold band. They promised to stay together – something that they'd done a long time ago – and then, finally, it was over. Jethro leaned in, tilting his head to kiss Tony in a long, sweet, drugging kiss that finally encouraged one single tear to roll down Tony's cheek. Jethro reached up, wiped it from his cheek, and pulled him closer.  _Oh, Tone._ Nothing more needed to be said. 

 

* * * 

 

Tony sat at their small table, looking around at his team and friends. They'd ended up having more people there than either had planned, but it had worked out. A few of Tony's old frat buddies had heard he was finally tying the knot and had refused to be left out. They were over on one side of the room making jokes with his team.  _Gonna have to do some damage control, Boss. Looks like the Probie is telling tales on us._ He grinned, giving Abby another hug when she stepped over to them again. 

 

“Tony, Tony, Tony!!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“Careful, Abbs, that's my husband you're kissin'.” Tony couldn't suppress the surge of affection and joy that coursed through him at Jethro's words. 

 

“Oh, right, Gibbs. I know how possessive you can get about that.” Abby winked, though she made no move to step away. 

 

“Mmm-hmm. Might get jealous of either one of you. You cuz you're kissin' my husband, and him cuz you haven't hugged me yet.” He grinned, still managing to look pointedly at their lab tech. 

 

“Oh, Gibbs! I'm so sorry. Congratulations!” She stepped around the back of their chairs, sticking her head between them, wrapping her arms around both their shoulders. “Oh, you guys. I'm so happy for you!” She planted a sloppy kiss on Gibbs' cheek and another one on Tony's other cheek, then before they could say anything, she released them both, bouncing off to get something to drink. 

 

_Is this almost over?_ Tony asked, his mind sending the thought before he could censor it. 

 

Jethro laughed out loud, and shook his head.  _You wanted that stuff with the cake, so we gotta do that. Then, we can kick 'em all out._ He grinned happily, leaning in to suck gently on Tony's lower lip. _Then, I wanna let my husband fuck me. First time I've had a husband._ Tony shivered, leaning into the kiss. 

 

They broke apart when they heard catcalls from the team. Tony felt his cheeks redden, and he lowered his head, hiding his embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah. I'm happily married. So, sue me.” 

 

There was a light smattering of laughter and Tony rose, pulling Jethro with him.  _If that's what we need to do, then let's do it._

 

Jethro chuckled again, easily following Tony to the small card table where the cake sat. 

 

* * * 

 

Two hours later, Jethro sat on the couch, tie undone, jacket off, and gazing around his house. He was going to have a hell of a time cleaning up the mess, but it was damn well worth it. “C'mon, Tony. All this crap'll wait. I want...” His words were cut off as a pair of extremely familiar lips descended on his, nibbling and sucking, drawing his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

 

_Know exactly what you want. The thought has been torturing me since you said it._ Jethro felt himself pulled up and led toward the stairs. Tony tilted his head, gazing carefully around, seeming to be looking for something. When Jethro asked what he was looking for, Tony responded cheekily.  _I wouldn't put it past the team to bug the house, or try to._

 

“They do, and they'll be on cold cases until McGee's grandkids are ancient.” Jethro snorted. “Think Duck disabused 'em of the notion. Hope so.” He shook his head, but glanced around. “Looks the same.”

 

“Yeah. I just was checking. Rule 8, you know.” _NCIS agents never assume, they verify._ Tony's mind automatically repeated the rule as though it had been drilled into him by rote. Which, to be honest, was true. 

 

“Rule 8. Now. My application of the rule goes like this: does it feel as good when my husband fucks me as when my lover does?” Jethro shook his head and pushed past Tony into the bedroom. He glanced around a little, didn't see anything out of place, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Tony stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jethro's body, taking over the job of undressing him. 

 

“Unlike you,” he jibed gently, “I'll get only one wedding night.” _Not that it's a bad thing. In fact, its a fucking awesome thing._ “So, I'd like to take the time and do this right.” 

 

“Right, huh?” Jethro dropped his hands, fully willing to play along. He grinned, leaning back into Tony's arms. “So, tell me, _husband_ , how do we do this _right_?” He shuddered as Tony's hands stroked the planes of his chest, arousing him even more than he was already. 

 

“Well, I was thinking that I would undress you slowly,” Tony began, putting actions to words, unbuttoning, undoing, stroking, touching, licking, kissing everywhere he could reach. “Then, I thought I'd rim you until you were writhing on the bed, and then, I'll enter you, thrusting slowly until you scream my name. Then, I'll find that spot inside you, make us both fly for as long as our bodies will let us. Then, I want to curl up around my husband,” Tony paused, and Jethro could feel him savoring the _weight_ of the word, “and fall asleep until I have the energy and libido to let you do the same to me.” 

 

Jethro shuddered again listening to Tony's words, and it was all he could do just to nod his agreement. He pulled them both over to the bed, laying out flat, letting Tony get on with the business of undressing him, winding him up so tightly that he could barely speak. When Tony pulled his legs up, boosting his ass into the air, Jethro wriggled a little in anticipation. They didn't do this often, but when they did, Tony used his insider's knowledge to make Jethro lose his shit. The older man knew tonight was going to be no exception. Tony leaned down, playing with Jethro's ass cheeks, stroking, groping and kissing, even nipping here and there. After several moments that seemed to stretch out forever, Tony began to lick broad swipes across his anus, then began zeroing in on the hole in earnest. With sharp jabs of his tongue, Tony breached him, the warm wet muscle loosening him up easily. Tony groaned, wiggling a little as he felt the sensations he was causing come barreling through the link.  _God, you taste so fucking good, Jet. I could just eat you like this forever, if it wouldn't give me blue balls._ Jethro laughed at his husband's enthusiasm, but had to agree. He wasn't as eager to do this particular thing as Tony was, but he'd turned the tables a couple times, and damn, it was good. 

 

“C'mon, babe. Get inside me. Please. Tony.” Just as Tony predicted, Jethro began begging – softly, briefly, but begging nonetheless. He lifted his legs a little more, hoping to encourage Tony to move on to the next part of the process. “Please!” 

 

Tony laughed, pulling back from his ministrations. “Here. You wanna see what you look like laid out and begging for me, Jet? It is the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen.” One moment Jethro was laying there, waiting for Tony to stretch him completely and fill his ass with that hard cock, and the next, his mind was filled with the image of himself. He was laying on the bed, blue eyes darkened so much they were barely recognizable. His silver hair was a mess from thrashing on the bed, but something in the picture glossed over it, or even considered it more enticing than Jethro could understand with his penchant for order. His ass was stuck straight up in the air, wiggling out in the wind in a way that would be as embarrassing as hell if he wasn't needing fucked so badly. However, the emotions overlaying the picture blew him away. He recognized the light, feral want as Tony's insatiable libido and his need for Gibbs, but the affection and connection he felt from the picture were staggering. 

 

“God, Tony. Had no clue.” He shuddered, closing his eyes against the strong emotions, pulling them into himself and keeping them close. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, dumbass.” Tony teased, returning the tone to the light, playful banter they normally enjoyed. “Now. You ready to scream, Marine?” Jethro felt slicked up fingers entering him, sliding around, making sure he was stretched enough for this, and pulling back out in short order. Without more warning except for the internal determination he could feel from the younger man, Jethro felt the blunt tip of Tony's cock come near his anus and slide slowly in. 

 

Tony waited a few minutes to acclimate them both to the feeling, then he started thrusting in and out lazily, not really keeping to a steady rhythm. Jethro savored the feeling of the other man inside him. Tony lowered his hand to Jethro's groin, playing lightly with his balls, keeping him on the edge, never touching his cock. Every few strokes, Tony would make sure his cock hit Jethro's prostate, and Jethro would cry out. Though they were now definitely used to the shared sensations, every time was still so intense that neither one of them could hold their reactions in. “Tony,” Jethro growled, wanting him to get a move on. “Fuck me. Please.” He tilted his hips just a little, hoping to entice the man to move more quickly. 

 

“I am fucking you, Jethro. I've got my cock in your ass, and am thrusting.” _Now, if you want it harder or faster, you have to say so._ Tony's mind supplied the teasing words, though Jethro knew he wouldn't have done so without the connection. 

 

_Want it. Want it hard. Fast. Fill me, husband. Fill me._ Jethro's own mind responded without much prompting. When it did, Tony groaned long and deep and began slamming into him, moving his hand to grasp Jethro's cock harshly, keeping the punishing rhythm in both places. Then, it was Jethro's turn to groan, or at least start to groan. The sound started out as a groan but got higher in pitch as Tony made sure to hit his prostate hard every single thrust. It didn't take long after that for the two men to feel the familiar cycle of pleasure passing between them, ratcheting higher with each thrust. For a few moments, Tony backed off, trying to prolong the sensations, but Jethro egged him on, needing more, harder, faster. He roared his release, spewing come all over both of them, and Tony followed a split second later with his own loud exclamation. They sighed almost simultaneously, Tony twisting a little to lay down beside Jethro without pulling out yet. They lay silent and panting heavily for a few minutes, letting their hearts and bodies calm. There was an undercurrent of communication between their two minds – reassurances, pure emotions and the like – that seemed to happen without any effort on their parts. 

 

_Happy?_ Jethro asked, wanting to make sure this was where Tony wanted to be. He wanted to know if he was glad to be married to the old cranky bastard of a boss he knew he could be. 

 

_Mmmm,_ Tony replied, then elaborated on his easy assent.  _Ecstatic, Jethro. You?_

 

“Yeah, Tone.” Jethro voiced his thought, turning his body. The action pulled Tony's softening cock out of his ass, but he wanted to kiss the other man, so it was an even trade. He tilted his head to meet Tony's. _Know we didn't have to do this, but I'm kinda glad we did. Gives us somethin'..._ Jethro's mind searched for the way to frame his thoughts, but his blissed-out mind couldn't quite achieve it. 

 

_Yeah,_ Tony replied, seeming to have better luck.  _It gives us..._ Tony reached down, fiddling with the cool band on his finger.  _Permanence._ Jethro grunted his agreement, kissing his lover again, then the two of them settled down to sleep, happy as they could be. 


End file.
